<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Euphoria by jlarson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526265">Euphoria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarson/pseuds/jlarson'>jlarson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarson/pseuds/jlarson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Your eyes shine like golden sunlight crystalized, and your lips stretch in an effort to accommodate the large grin that’s taking over your beautiful face.</i>
</p><p>Logan reflects on Julian's happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Euphoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wish you could see yourself when you’re truly happy. </p><p>Your eyes shine like golden sunlight crystalized, and your lips stretch in an effort to accommodate the large grin that’s taking over your beautiful face. You radiate enough warmth to thaw the ice from my body, until I’m left standing in a puddle of my sadness and loneliness. </p><p>I can’t fathom how my mere presence can fill you with so much light that it flows out of you, but you look at me like I’m the first drop of rain during a dry spell, and I look back at you like you’re the sun, and it feels more right than anything else in my life.  </p><p>It’s even better when you reach out and touch me. Comforting warmth emanates from where your skin presses against mine, slowly but surely melting me layer by layer, until you reach my very core. I’m vulnerable like this, but I always feel safe in your arms. </p><p>Above all, I love seeing you so <i>carefree</i>. Happiness strips you of your problems, if only for a little while, and it is a sight to behold. Peals of laughter erupt from your lips, as melodious as any symphony crafted by a master musician. </p><p>I can only dream of creating music as beautiful as the sound of your uninhibited joy. </p><p>Seeing you embody what I have chased and craved for my whole life should fill me with envy, but all I feel is gratitude and hope. Gratitude that someone I love and cherish is blessed with happiness, and hope that I can remain by your side forever, so I may continue to see you glow. </p><p>And they say that joy is infectious, after all. Maybe someday, with you as my example, I can learn to smile just as bright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>